


Love Sickness

by Xelkyrien



Category: Kid vs. Kat (Cartoon)
Genre: Brain Damage, Concussions, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, F/M, Family, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelkyrien/pseuds/Xelkyrien
Summary: Set during "Turn The Other Cheeks". That knock on the head did more damage than Kat initially thought and an ice pack and bandages aren't going to be enough to fix it. Though his balance and coordination return to him quickly he's thinking and acting differently and he seems to have developed a crush on his worst enemy.
Relationships: Coop Burtonburger & Dennis Chan, Coop Burtonburger/Fiona Munson, Millie Burtonburger & Mr. Kat, One-sided Mr. Kat/Coop Burtonburger
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Love Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Kid Vs Kat again and I've had too many ideas for fanfics for the series. This is one of the two I actually intend to write. Essentially, this entire thing stems from me wondering "Ok, but what if the affection Kat had displayed towards Coop after the fight ended didn't go away?"  
I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I know it will be more than one.

As Kat lay on one of the dining room chairs nursing his injured head with an ice pack he tried to pick through his brain to figure out how he had gotten hurt in the first place. The last thing he recalled with any clarity was helping Millie get her first aid patch. The girl, armed with an instructional book and a first aid kit, had been trying all day to perfect her skills with next to no success. After she had managed to nearly suffocate him she had been so upset about her failures and Kat couldn’t stand seeing her on the verge of tears. He knew she could do it. She was just trying too hard. So, Kat had taken matters into his own paws in a very literal sense. Noticing the nearby rose bush he had selflessly stuck a thorn into his own paw and cried as though he was in massive amounts of pain. His plan had worked. Millie noticed his suffering and she rushed over to remove the thorn, disinfect the wound and bandage it all without having to consult her book.

Seeing her so ecstatic about her success he knew he had made the right choice. A little bit of discomfort on his part was a small price to pay for Millie’s happiness. Kat would move mountains for that girl. He loved her more than life itself, and he had put his life on the line for her more than once, but he knew it was a different kind of love than that which he felt for Doctor K. If he had to classify his feelings towards Millie he would say that they were strictly familial, though trying to pin down the exact nature of his feelings and be any more specific than that became complicated. She was like a mother, a sister and a daughter all rolled into one. Like her father Kat cared deeply about her wellbeing, sacrificed for her and humored her ideas and the games she wanted to play, even though she was the one that took care of him and provided him with food, toys and a roof over his head. He didn’t fight with her like brothers and sisters tended to; however, like a sibling, he often ran off to do his own thing rather than play with her.

Kat sighed, halting his train of thought, which had managed to veer severely off course. He was trying to remember what happened to him, not analyze his emotions. There would be plenty of time for prolonged introspection later. Right now he needed to focus. Kat turned all of his attention back towards earlier today, but despite his best efforts everything after Millie went back in the house remained a blurred mess of colors and pain. So much of his life these days was pain so that didn’t strike him as all that unusual. Since he had moved into the Burtonburger house he had been blown up, maimed, crushed and humiliated more times than he cared to count all courtesy of Millie’s insufferable older brother. Cooper Burtonburger had been a thorn in his side since day one.

Now that Kat thought about it, this was probably Coop’s doing. The human boy reveled in his suffering. The thought of being defeated by him again typically stoked the fires of hatred that burned in the alien feline’s heart, but to Kat’s surprise the loathing and rage didn’t surface this time. Instead something else bubbled up inside him that he couldn’t quite put a name to. It settled as his thoughts refocused on the matter at hand. If he had fought Coop and lost then where was the boy? The human loved to gloat and rub salt in the wounds he inflicts. It was something the both of them had in common. There was no way Coop would be able to resist tormenting him after a loss that left Kat in such bad shape. He expected the boy to be standing a few feet away laughing at him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Kat felt a pang in his heart at that, like nothing else he had felt towards the human before. If he had to he may describe how he was feeling as forlorn or lonely. Where was Coop and why wasn’t he here?

A noise cut through his reverie and Kat glanced over at the entrance to the kitchen, seeing that Millie and Burt had returned from Millie’s Greenie Girls meeting. The young girl rushed through the room towards the fridge with her father following at a leisurely pace.

“I earned my first aid patch and my photography patch too!” Kat listened to her say as she ran, her voice filled with glee. He put the ice pack aside and climbed off the chair, carefully making his way over to the refrigerator to sit next to Millie and exam the photography she was putting up, hoping it would shed some light on his current condition. From somewhere behind him he heard Burt praising his daughter, “Bravo, sweet potato.”

Millie stepped back from the photo, giggling, while Kat sat there staring at it in utter shock. There, plastered on the fridge and held firmly in place by a rainbow-shaped magnet, was a photograph of him and Coop. Of course, they had appeared in photographs together ever since Kat joined the family so this would be completely normal if not for what they were doing in the picture. Coop was wearing some sort of orange jumpsuit and holding Kat in a gentle hug with the both of them smiling.

Kat had no recollection of this ever taking place so he could only assume that it occurred during his memory gap from earlier that afternoon. He had hoped that this photo would provide him with answers, but instead he had a million more questions. What had happened that lead to this? Had he and Coop made some sort of truce? Were they friends now? He doubted that the human boy would ever agree to such a thing as long as Kat was supposed to take over the planet, so had the invasion been cancelled? If it had then why was he still on Earth? Had he failed his mission and gotten fired? Was he stationed here to make sure the humans never became a threat or was he exiled?

More confused than ever, Kat let out a sharp hiss. All of this was giving him a migraine in addition to his lingering concussion. Something else that befuddled him even more was his lack of disgust at the sight. Where he expected revulsion he felt only fondness. Perhaps whatever had caused such friendliness between him and his sworn enemy was still having an effect on him.

He was so distracted by the pain and his own thoughts that he completely missed Millie and Burt leaving the room. It wasn’t until there was a loud gasp from the doorway that he snapped back to reality. In the blink of an eye Coop shot past him and ran smack into the refrigerator. The boy took the photo with him as he moved away from the green appliance and turned to face Kat, the purple feline flinching back slightly on instinct at the sudden movement. Coop held the picture up and pointed at it saying, “This _never_ happened. Agreed?”

That answered Kat’s most recent string of questions at least.

The look on the boy’s face was one of horror and desperation, as though nothing in the world could eradicate the evidence of their tender moment of camaraderie quickly enough. For some reason, the human’s reaction hurt like a knife to the chest. He wanted to reach for the picture, to take it and run off with it, to protect the one genuinely caring moment the two had ever shared, but he stopped himself. Clearly Coop was distressed by this, and though he knew he shouldn’t care he did. The photo was already etched into his memory, so Kat guessed he could stand to lose the physical image if it would make the boy happy.

So, instead of protesting Kat nodded, giving a meow. He sat up straighter, his ears pinning back as he lifted a paw and incinerated the image with a small laser blast from his claws. He felt as though he had lost something important as the photograph fell to the floor as a pile of ashes, but seeing the smile on Coop’s face swiftly replaced that feeling with a warmth and joy that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Kat couldn’t help the smile that took over his face as well, standing upright with his paws on his hips. That smile expanding into a toothy grin as Coop laughed, Kat finding the boy’s good mood infectious.

Too soon did Coop’s smile fade, morphing into the familiar scowl Kat typically received from the human. The alien’s feline’s joy evaporated instantly and the same hurt from earlier began to set in once more. With another jovial moment turned to dust the boy walked past Kat and out of the kitchen, leaving the extraterrestrial alone with his thoughts.


End file.
